paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takota's journey through time.
'Summary' {This is a collab between Sonic the fox and Takota95.} Takota and Kai were eating a family dinner when them and their family are sucked through time portals. Takota and Kai must now work together to save their family by traveling through the past and present. They also help out Takota's past selves. 'Story' One afternoon at Takota's palace. Takota was walking out of the bathroom after a nice shower. He breathed a sigh of relief after shaking the remaining bits of water off of his fur and walked into the dining room. There, his whole family sat at a table. Kai. his adoptive grandson. Hubcap, his other grandson. Dauntless, his son. Fudgenut, (Dauntless' wife),and Takota's daughter Miracle. Takota: Hello everyone. Dauntless: Hi dad sir! Kai and Hubcap: Hi Grandpa! Fudgenut: Emperor sir! Takota: hehe, you can call me Takota! Fudgenut: hehe, ok! Takota: So what you all want fo dinner? Everyone: Pizza!!! Takota: Hehe ok! (Orders a pizza and soon later they are eating) As they ate they began talking about their day. Takota: How was your day everyone? Kai: food It was okay. Hubcap did great in class today. Calls came and talked with me at lunch. Nothing much else to say. Takota smirked at his grandson and then looked at Hubcap. Takota: What happened at School Hubcap? Did you see Kai and Valla talking too? Kai: Would you please stop. Takota: Okay okay, I'll stop. Hubcap, how was your day? Kai: I saw! Kai and Valla Kissing! Takota: Oh really!? Soon a time prtal opens and another Takota smashes onto a table. Taktoa: Oh no!!! Everyone get to the bunker! Hubcap: But I am still eating! Dauntless: Hush! Soon, Fudgenut grabs Hubcap and Kai and they run into the underground bunker Takota grabs himself and takes him downstairs to the to a medical room. Takota check his... other self. Takota: Hm... he seems okay. I wonder what happened. He heard a scream in the direction of the bunker. Takota: Oh no. That can't be good. He takes his other self and heads to the bunker. There, he sees portals opening up and it was sucking each of his family members into them. Takota: gasp Hubcap: Grandpa help! Soon Dauntless and Fudgenut grab him but then get sucked into the Portal. Takota: Nooo!!!! ( HE runs to the portal but then it closes.) Taktoa: No! Who did this! Meanwhile ????: HEHE!!! I will make him suffer! Meanwhile Takota hears some shuffling behind him. He looks back and sees Kai trapped under some wood. He helped free Kai, and then helped him stand up. Kai slupt over and stood on four legs in pain. Kai: Ow. My back hurts! I have to walk like this for a bit I guess! Thanks grandpa. Takota: I'm just glad your okay. Kai: What happened to everyone... and who's that on your shoulder.? It looks like a smaller you. Takota: Let's go to the living room for a bit and deal with your injuries! Then we'll talk. They head into the living room. As he was helping kai, he tried to pass the time and talk. Takota: So, you had a kiss? Kai: She did it, not me. Takota: chuckle You do know that that is okay right? Kai: No Grandpa. I'm too young... she's too young to have a relationship right now. Why are we even talking about this? I want to know where mom, dad, hub, and aunt miracle are. {He said as takota tried to see what was wrong with Kai's back.} Takota: Calm done, I alterted Central Command and they are tracing the Portal! No calm done, you back was nadly hurt now Lie done and think about Valll Kissing you! (Chuckles) Kai: grumble Okay Grandpa. I hope they find the portal soon. The other Takota then woke up rubbing his head and looked at Takota and Kai with a confused look. Kai: Grandpa... the other you is awake. {He said as Takota fiddled with kai's back.} (Older) Taktoa: oww!!!! She is coming, will make us suffer!!!! Take our loved ones!!!! Must stops! Takota: They are Coming???? Calm doen and explain! (Older) Takota: Stop it!!! Please you must stop it!!!! Takota: What is going to happen! Soon older Takota passes out and his heart rate starts declining and present Takota gets gets him hooked up to a machine and the older Takota slips into a comma. Takota: What did he mean? Soon Kai sees a huge scar on Takotas back form then the Older Takota which made him feel worse in his critical Condition. Takota: Oww! What was that! Soon Kai sees the Scar foromign in a letter T. Kai: Grandpa! You have a scar on your back in the shape of a T! Takota: Like a cup of tea? Kai: No! I mean the letter T! Takota: Oh. Kai: Does that mean anything bad? Taktoa looks at it and presses against Takota: Oww! (Pokes it) Oww! , um.... I am not sure, this can only mean that my past self was effective, we need to trace it! Soon an Officer alert TAkota about the Time Traveling. Azul: Takota sir! We traced that time Vortex! IT is coming and going to several pint is your past!!!! This could damage you to teh point of never exsisting! We traced it to you 7 Year old self! Takota: Thank you azul, KAi I need you to time travel back with me to finf out what or who is doing this! Soon Takota falls down while old TAktoa yelps as well as Current Takota has another mark being burned into him. Kai: Grandpa! Oh no, we got to fix this and soon. He felt his back was better and stood up. He then helped his Grandpa Takota. Kai: Get a time portal open! Soon Freezer and Blade walk in with Several MAsked Sentinels Takota: Just in time! BladE: TAktoa we got the Time Tech! Freezer: Our time is being messed with we have set the coordinates to a set point in the past and you have a limited time before the power in these Devices go out Blade: We are no sure who but we do know when! Soon Freezer gives TAktoa and KAi the Devices and soon the get ready for the Time Jump. Kai;: Grandpa... I'm scared... what if we can't stop this? What will happen to you? Takota just smiled as if to say not to worry. Freezer: If you shall fail, this future will not exist. Takota would probably not even be emperor. Don't fail. Kai: gulp Takota Scowls at Freezer. Takota: Ok, you will be fine bud! Suddelly TAktoa activates teh device ans soon they are in a forest. Kai: Where are we... now? Or is it... when are we? Takota looked around trying to see where they were. Kai: It looks pretty... but it's so... strange. Not peaceful at all. Taktoa: Hmm, this should be the Western Capitol Forest, beforethe Walls. Soon They see a very Young Takota running from a Tiger Takota: Kwick get down! They duck down and watch as Young Takota ran from the tiger. Kai: We have to help him. Takota placed his paw on Kai to stop him. Kai: But Grandpa. He needs help... wait.. that's a tiger!!! {He shouted running and hiding behind his grandpa.} Soon the Tiger Pin down the Takota and puts the claws a Burning T on him. Soon she takes teh Little TAktoa and throws him in a cage while TAktoa and Kai watch. Kai: That tiger is smart but scary! Takota watched intently and a memory hit him and he need when he needed to do. Kai: G-Grandpa? Taktoa: Kai, I got an Idea, but you must trust me. IT seem that Takota is from a differant Timeline, and me and our Falilies are being targeted. Though you are the only on in our Timeline so go out an distrct the tiger. Kai: Me! D-Distract a tiger! I can't do that! Younger Takota: Help! Kai looked at the younger Takota and shook for a second in fear and then nodded. Kai: I'll do my b-best. {He then walked out into the clearing where the Tiger could see him. But he needed to get his attention.} Soon the Tiger hears KAi and see him, her eyes narrow as she smell his fear and Runs to him snarling. As she is running Kai gets scared and freezes with fear but Takota then kicks her down against a tree and puts his Light Sabers to her neck TAkota: IF I were in the mood I would make a Rug out of you filth!!!!!! Tagrar: LEt me go or I will kill you!!!! Taktoa: How about I do the same to you? Kai froze. Kai: A t-tiger talking? What's happening?{He asked as he hid behind Takota.} Takota stared at the tiger as the other younger Takota walked up. He looked scared and frightend. Very different than the adult counterpart in front of him. THe Younger Takoto hugs Kai and starts crying while older TAktoa knocks out the tiger Kai: Shhhh, its okay takota! Your okay. You'll be fine. Younger Takota: They took my mom and dad and burned this mark on me!!!! It was Awful!!!! Steam Takota: They did it to all of us! Kai: It's okay Takota. {He looked at his grandpa with confusion.} Whisper What do we do with them Grandpa? Takota sighed looking down at the younger Takota and then the other one. Takota: Whisper Not sure completely. Kai: Whisper Maybe take them with us? They would be safer with us till we can return them to our own time. Takota looked up at the sky in thought. He hoped that God was watching them all and keeping them safe. he then loooked down at Kai and nodded. Kai: Then let's go. Soon Steam Taktoa looked and Kai. Steam: TAktoa: Who are you? Younger TAktoa: Who are you? (Hugs him) Takota takes the Tiger in Chains Takota: Uhh? Kai: Uh... we are... He smiled and then nodded to takota. Kai: I'm muddy! And this is my adoptive father uh... Mr. Spots! Takota: Exscuse me? ,(OK really? He couldn't think of a better name than that?) {He thought rolling his eyes.} Takota: I am Takota the Full Emperor of Trussian tis is my Adoptive Grandson! Kai apologize for lying! Kai: Uh... I'm sorry. Sorry Grandpa... I didn't mean nothing by it. Young Takota: Wait I am 7 you are my Grandson? I am not that old! Steam Takota looks closer at Kai. Steam Takota: I am not that old either, though I am old enough to be not an Emperor but a Chancellor of the Trussian Royal House. ITs ok, you two I was taken from my Universe, Everything is runned by steam! As well as I am sad, that tiger attacked me and ruined my clothes! Younger Takota: I was playing in my home and the tiger attacked me! (Cries) Why they do that! Steam Takota: I have a theory! Takota: Me to! Kai: Um I'm a little lost. Can you please explain. Young Takota: Actually, if your a grandpa, why are you so young? Kai: Don't be rude Takota. The adults are talking. {The teen says looking down at the seven year old.} Young Takota Whimpers a bit then hugs Kai. Steam Takota: Please be nice he is scared. Anyways! Look at all the facts! We all were taken from out timelines and branded like Cattle. Taktoa: Id we are correct this is a mark that says we were taken form our exact timeline and everytime it Burns us it means another was taken from theirs. Steam TAkota: There are thousands if not millions of different timelines with us in them. If all of us are taken then those Timelines will be damaged or seize to exist. Kai: That's really bad! What do we do!? And sorry little takota. {He said hugging him and petting him to make him calm down.} Little Takota hugs Kais soft fuzzy fur TAkota: We need to get to out base! Steam Takota: Yes we must, we will unite our other versions and find out who is doing this! Though we must interogate the Prisoner! Soon a PArtal Opens and another Version of Takota comes out, this VErsion has all Black Fur and REd Eyes and Light Sabers he closes the Portal and strugles to walk. Kai" An injured black grandpa? This gets better and better... Soon the blacked fured Takota gets up. Red Takota: Ok what is going on! I was attacked!!!! Kai: Well uh... Takota: We'll fill you in. Soon after filling him in, they were gathered around a Campfire. Tross: Ok first I may be one of you in the time sequence but I name is Tross, not TAkota, I am from the 12th age. At least in my time. My fur is black from I am somewhat a opposite! and third my home was attacked and I was taken but I fought back! Kai: Sure sounds like something you would do Grandpa. Takota: Agreed. Young Takota: H-How do you all become so brave? I'M not brave at all... Kai was holding him trying to help calm him down from the tiger attack. Kai: They just have a lot of experience little T. Tross: As well as you are of the 95th Dynasty decade before you grew up! Though not we need to get sown to busness! We now why they are taking us but we do not know who? Steam Takota: They wish to control us though out the ages and that time ans space we have created sizes to exist! They know our moves, our locations and our thoughts.!!! Tross: Our enemy has taken their time on this! We must find out who is doin this! Taktoa: That way we can find a way to defeat them! Little Takota: But Kai is not one of us. They all looked at Kai. Kai: (I really don't like where this is going.) {He thought.} Tross: Maybe we can use your grandson... Takota is it? Steam Takota: The enemy wouldn't know as much about him as you do. Especially if he's an old enemy. Kai: Uh oh... Soon several red flares light up the night sky and Choppers and loud trucks advance on their position. Tross: They found us, quick we need to run!!! Steam Takota picks up Young Takota and Kai and runs through the brush, Takota tries to help tross but he gets shot with darts and a laser net thrown over him Tross: Come on I can take you all on!!! The Tiger Soldiers shock him and he blacks out as they throne him into a back of a truck. Taktoa runs off with his other versions and Kai but son they are surrounded with Trucks and Tigers hold Shock Staffs. Takota: Steam you get Little Taktoa and Kai around be! As Takota look over his shoulder he sees steam and little Takota being captured while Kai was hugging him tightly. Kai had fear in his eyes as they got closer to him and suddenly his consciousness faded. Takota felt it and panicked. Takota: Oh no! Kai's body engulfed in purple flames and then a huge explosion of purple fire occurs knocking out everyone and everything that was an enemy. Kai fell to his knees as his flames faded and he fell pout cold. Takota: Kai! ????: Oh Takota you are so carring and loving that is a great part about you! Takotas heart sinks but soon a dartis in his back and he blacks out. Soon later Kai wakes up in a gasp of air panicing. He looks around and sees the room he is in is large and peacefull looking, He sees out the Window mountains, and that the building he is in is a large tower overlooking a lake. his only thought was where was Takota. ????: Hello there are you hungry little fella??? Kai: Gasp He turned around and froze. Kai: Wh-who are you? Where's Grandpa? Where am i? {He asked frightend.} Flora: I am Flora, your Granmother! You Granfater is fine he just needs to remeber why he loves me! YOu must be Kai, I never knew about you (Giggles) Now come! Lets us go get you some food! As Kai look and Flora he see she is a Black and Rad fox. As Kai nervously follows her she lead him into a room and Kai is horrofied. He sees pictures, statues, and art work all with Tatota in them. HE realizes she has a morbid obsession with him. Flora: Would you like som mac and cheese dear? Kai: Uh sure... He walked around looking at the stuff. Kai: (My dad's mom was a Labrador. Not a fox. Must be a previous girlfriend. Though she must think I'm not smart enough to know. Better observe.) {He thought.} You have nice pictures and stuff. Flora: Thank you dear! Now come lets us eat with the family! She leads Kai into a large Glass Dining rom where he saw his mom, dad, brother Hubcap in a the room sitting at a large table with Mac and cheese everything. Dauntless: Hello son! Fudgenut: HI Kai dear you are just in time for lunch! Hubcap: Hello brother it is nice you could make it. We love you now please eat, eat with us. Dauntless: Eat with us! Kai Join us Kai Join us Fudgenut: Eat with us! Kai Join us Kai Join us! Hubcap: Eat with us! Kai Join us Kai Join us! They all smile and eat some Mac and Cheese making them smile more. Flora sits Kai down and puts a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of him. She nudges him to eat. Flora: Go on dear you will like it! Meanwhile Kai receives a message from Hubcap in his mind. Hubcap): Kai don't eat it you will be under mind control! Please it is awful! Please help us! As kai hears that he sees the secret pain in Hubcaps eyes and KAi knew he had use his fire to stop here. Kai: (OK. Time to cause her problems.) {He thought.} He reached for the bowl and caught it on fire with purple flames. Kai: Oh no! I burnt something again! Flora: ITs ok! I will get rid of that! Som Dauntless and Fudgenut hold their son. Flora: HEHEHE! You will be that perfect Grandson! Kai: Not likely! {He said coating himself in purple flames making them let him go. He then used his fox agility to jump in the air, bounce off her head and ran out if the groom. Kai: I'll be back for you guys later! As Kai runs out of the room he runs out and runs into little Takota. He is crying and whimpering and soon he point Kai to a door hw escaped from. Kai: Right. Let's go. Meanwhile Takota wakes up in a strange room. Takota: W...Where am I!!!! MEanwhile and Kai and little Takota head into the strange room KAi soon relizes he stumbled upon something awful such as once the lights come on he sees rows after rows of cages with a alternate Version of Takota from his past. As well as pictures, Statues, and many books and journals written about him. Kai: This woman is crazy. He swallowed his fear for just a second and made a purple ball of fire form in his paw. He aimed at the locks on the cages and flicked it towards them. The fire melted the locks freeing all the Takota's on one side and Kai did the same on the other side. Kai: Everyone is free... but I still don't see my Grandpa. Tross and steam run to Kai and soon Little young Takota jumps out of his Kais arms and runs to a large German Shepered and Dalmatian. KAi turns and relizes it is his great, Great Grans PArents that were some how able to travel through time to find their son. Tross: Wow, mom and dad and KAi we must get to a lower levels, the past, present and future is at steak aand may soon collapse! We need to geteveryone else to their own times, me and Steam can help you but only for a limited time! Kai: gulp I think we at least need to get present and past grandpa back to their times and everything should OK. They are more important. Tross: Yes we do but we need to make it to her Dining room we got EST 19 minute before this palace crumbles!!! YOur family is in Danger me and Steam can help while young us need to make it home ASAP HE is the yougest yet to be captured and he holds a future for us even if we fail!!!! Soon they get to the Dining room where Kai sees his Mom, Dad and Brother sitting on a Couch acting very casual he can see they are in pain from being controled and soon he spots his Grandpa passed out on the ground. Kai: Gasp He tried to run to them all, but stopped. Kai: (Hm... obviously a trap.) {He thought.} (I need to get her out of hiding.) {He thought.} (Hubcap? Can you hear me?) {He thought.} (Dauntless): Kai please help us! I am in so much pain!!!! Suddenly two Explosions go off in differant parts of the room. Freezer: Ok! Who kidnapped my best friend and his Family and second who do I hurt because of it!!!!!! Freezer comes foward with along with two alternate versions of him. The one from Tross's Universe had Black fur and Blood Red Eyes while the one from Steam Takotas looked like a Cyborg. They all Red Light Sabers and are ready for a fight.. Soon from the second explosion Conna walks forward with her and Kai's birth Parents. She is engulfed in Black and White Fire. Conna: No one hurts my Family! Kai:To be honest, your timing is perfect! Flora then came down. Kai: Flora. Flora: High, Kai dear come in and stay a while, or forever!!! Please your family wants to!!! Kai: No they don't Hubcap told me that they don't. Your power doesn't effect them completely. And I'm no dummy! {He held out his hand paw.} I've learned things that my Grandfather hasn't. {A sword made of flames formed in his grip.} We'll stop this if I have to cut right through you. I'm tired of all this violence and I will stop it here and now! Freezer: Whoah! Hubcap: (He never told me about that!) {He thought.} Flora:(Smirking) You would not wantto hurt you Grandpa would you? you may have gotten ridden the rest but I still have the origianl! She pulls out a cage with Taktoa as a baby Puppy. He us upset and hold his Phownix flame who is a chick. He Whinpers and cries as Flora shakes the cakes. Flora: Anything you do, I will hurt him, your just making it worse!!!!! Soon Conna hits her in the back of the head and she is stunned and soon falls of her thrown and when she wakes up, she is in front of Kai. Baby Taktoa: (Crying) Conna: ITs ok, I am here!!! Baby Taktoa: (Giggles) Flora: Kai, put down that sword!! Kai: Alright. {He drops the sword it made a ring of fire appear around her and then it formed a cage of fire. Itnwas all the color purple.} Your through. Flora" Oh am I? My palace is collapsing and you and your family will will all join Gods Paradise! We will all go together becasue non of us are leaving here! Freezer: not likely I have slayed your tiger army and your Palace will collapse and you will face justice! Flora: Not likely! she redirects the fire cage and encages Kai and Conna. Conna drops the cage with babyTakota and he start crying even more. Frezzer is able to get to him and free him and FLame. Flora: You both are just so cute!!!! To bad I need to destroy you! You wil be missed! As the palace start sfalling apart and in flames she lifts a remote the will electrocute Kai and Conna. Their birth parentss while trying to reconfigure the portal see this and stop what they are doing and soon attack Flora. THey both fight back in a way never before seen by Kai and Conna. The fight here in unarmed Paw to Paw combat until they get to a ledge. Soon Flora attacks Carra and Tia smashes into Flora dragging carra and all of them over the edge. The cage over Conna and Kai dissapears,. Freezer: Kai and Conna we need to get out of here! Dauntless: Soon, this place is going to explode! Kai: Um right. I saw the way out. Follow me. {He led them all outside the Palace just as it explodes. Kai: Too close! Conna: Yeah. Kai: Conna? Freezer? How did you know we were here? Freezer: That is not important! and wait where are you parents? Soom in the flames Flora is chared, she is on fire as she walks out with a dagger. Kai: You don't give up. Flora: Never! Kai: Please stop this Mrs. Flora. It doesn't have to be this way. Let us help you. Flora: I'd rather watch you and your family perish and die! Kai: Sheesh. she pulls a dagger and charges only to fall face flat. A grapple is shot around her leg and drags here back into the crumbling structure. Tia and Carra walk out but only for a short time. Tia: We are sorry Kia for what we have done! Carra: You to Conna, we love you both and are sorry, but now you must leave and never return! They both walk back into the flames as a large spiral tower falls as Freezer and Conna grab Kai and head through the portal. Kai soon opened his eyes and saw that he was at home. Kai: We're home. Everything looks alright. Conna: Everyone looks alright!!! What about our parents! They are trapped there!!!!!!!! Kai: Your right... but why did they... do that? Freezer walks in with a grown up Takota. Kai: Grandpa! Your back to normal! But what happened to.. to.. me and Conna's parents and my new parents? Are they okay? Takota: KAi, Conna, they both love you very much and sarificed themselves for all of us. THey chose to and that means they will not want to be found. But I can assure you twn we will see them again as well as what happned tp me will be exposed to you in dear time to please calm dow nand relax. Kai: Y-Yes sir. Conna: So they did this for us? Takota: Of course they did. Despite how bad they treated you for a while, they both still loved you. Kai: Now I feel bad. Taktoa: Don't be. Freezer: It'll all be okay in the end. You'll see. Now, Hubcap and the others wish to see you in the living room. They've been worried about you. Kai: Oh okay. As Kai walked and proceeded to the Living room he see Guards after guards everywhere. AS he gets to the living room their were armed body Guards in the eintire room. As Kai saw briefly out the window they were colums of the natiosn soldiers surrounding his Granfathers home as well as several Star Destroyers hovering in the sky/ Takota: Hello, Kai, I am glad you are alright. As you can see, your family is ok. What happned is just a taste of the threats we face outside out home. This is why I do the things I do in order to keep us and all of Trussia safe. Flora as you can see was the insane queen of a bordering galaxy. She was hurting her people and many others years prior. When I and T.I.C Diplomats went to talk to her, she attacked us. In return the navy whent on the offensive and in hours pat we controlled her empire. Everyone hated her so she fled with a cloning technology which allowed her to create clones of Tigers. As the Trussian Security Bureau investigated she obtained Time Traveling tech and many dangerous artifacts which drove her into madness. She also found and alteration code which allowed her to take me from various time lines in order for to complete her obsession of me. She hardy knew me and she only met me once. What happened happened and now we will learn from it and advance. Rex: Sir, I have moved our fleet an contacted the altered timelines. Everything is stable sir. Taktoa: Good, also Kai, I had T.S.B agents search the area, we could not find you birth parents. Though we found some of their belongings and a note for you. IT is unopened for you and Conna. As Kai took the letter he read it It said Dear Kai and Conna, Me and your Father love you both so much but yet we want you to be safe. From this you may not be happy but from what we have faced we wish it not to happen to you. We are so sorry for any actions you may or will hate us for but what we did will make you both stronger. Even if you hate us, we love, and will be proud of you no matter what you do. We have chosen our path and we both knew there is no going back. From this we will be hated and looked as monsters. Our only goal was to survive, we were never happy again unitll you both were born. We had such happiness but we were both so afraid to loose you both like when we lost our parents and siblings. We promised that you both would never feel this so we did what we did. We kept you in isolation to keep you from emotion. We kept you apart to keep you both from forming an attachment. We both knew this would be damaging but yet it was so you both would not feel the deep pain for one another. Again we and your father love you so much, we are proud of you and sorry for what we will have done. Regards. Mom and Dad Soon a photo drops out, Kai picks it ups and he sees him and Conna as newborns with their parents. The expressions on his mom and dads face was nothing he ever seen. They looked happy, nothing Kai remembers from when they raised him. Kai: I don't know what to make of this Grandpa... I'm so confused. Takota: Things like this happen to some individuals, and you have to learn to cope. Kai: I don't know what to do... Takota: There is one person you can ask for guidance. Plenty... but one special one. Kai smirked. Kai: I know who your talking about. I'll have to ask him... in prayers tonight. Anyways... where is Hubcap and the others? Takota: Follow me. By the way... can you show me that sword trick of your? Hubcap told me? Kai smiled. Kai: I'd be happy too! {He said as they left into another room.} The door closed behind them and it showed the words- -'The End'Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Stories Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collaboration Category:Takota95 OCs Category:Stories by Takota95 Category:Time Travel